Missing Hood
by Who First
Summary: What happens when Tim comes home early during the events of Under the Red Hood?


It was raining when Tim pulled up to the manor. But then it was always raining in Gotham. Tim supposed it might have something to do with all the sadness and fear the city exuded. What was odd was when Alfred didn't come to the door as he entered.

It wasn't until he got to the Cave that Tim found Alfred intent on watching the large monitors. Sitting in Bruce's normal place in the chair, odd look fixed over his face, not looking up until Tim spoke.

"Alfred? Is something happening?"

"Master Timothy!" Alfred looked startled, actually he looked unhappy to see him, a quick click of the mouse turning the monitors blank. "No nothing at all young man. I am sure that you have had a long weekend with the Titans."

Alfred paused, his eyes flicking almost imperceptibly towards the blank screens, standing up straight and staring at Tim with vague worry clouding his eyes.

"Perhaps it is best if you go home tonight Master Timothy." There was something _sad_ in Alfred's voice. Almost broken sounding. "Master Bruce won't be home till much later and there is no reason for you to go on patrol after your weekend with the Titans."

"Oh." Tim hesitated, hand half held up in the air his fingers curling in worry, as he stared at Alfred in surprise. "Alright… If you would tell Bruce I got back safely I would appreciate it."

"Of course Master Timothy." Alfred inclined his head, eyes flicking back with worry towards the computers, before looking even sadder at Tim.

They young man stepped slowly back up the stairs, feeling the weight of Alfred's gaze his whole way up, as he left the cave. Tim walked back through the manor lost in thought. Bruce _always_ insisted that he come straight to the manor after a weekend with the Titans and had never once deviated from that, but now something was going on that Alfred didn't want him to know about?

Something had to be very wrong.

He rushed home to check what was happening on the news. After all his parents were still out of the country, somewhere in east Asia, so there was no problem with watching the TV until he figured out what could be causing Alfred's worry. News in Gotham was prompt. It had to be what with people like the Joker and Two-Face running around.

Except the electricity seemed to be out. Tim sighed, one more problem to worry about, fingers flipping the light switch up and down a few times until he was forced to admit that it wasn't going to turn the lights on. Just one more wonderful thing about living in Gotham practically on his own.

Fishing the tiny flashlight he always had on hand, this had happened before, Tim made his way carefully to his room. Just because he was worried didn't mean that Tim was about to knock into something he didn't take the time to spot in the dim light. He was still focused on what Batman might be doing as he walked into his room not caring about the lack of lights.

It was his bedroom. Safety. He knew the room inside and out so the flashlight was pretty useless now. But Tim was safe now, could focus on all his worry about what Bruce might be doing, he didn't need to worry about himself now.

The crowbar swept through the air crashing into his head, knocking him across the room, before Tim ever saw the man waiting for him. Unconscious even before he hit the floor, blood spilling from broken skin, bouncing as he hit.

"Well, well, well. You must be my replacement. Bruce chose a fucking clone?" A steel toed boot slammed into the copy's ribs, flipping the boy onto his back and sliding him another few inches, before pressing the booted foot hard into his chest.

"Looks like you're going to have a crappy day Replacement."

Jason laughed thickly, boot pressing down into the unconscious boy's chest, and bent over to examine the still features. Cute kid. Possibly dead kid. Would serve Bruce right if he killed the kid and brought him back with that damn Lazarus pit.

"Come on kid," Didn't weigh a whole lot, Jason could barely feel the kid through his body armor, and he was pathetically limp over the ex Robin's shoulder.

"Time to go kid. Elvis has left the building."

* * *

><p>~~Line break~~<p>

Alfred watched as the batmobile pulled up in measured silence, coffee tray held at the ready for caffeine addicted vigilantes, hoping that possibly some good had come of the evening.

"Master Bruce."

"Alfred."

"Master Timothy stopped by while you were out." Alfred set the tray down next to Bruce, quick eyes appraising his tensing frame. "He arrived safely home and I took the liberty of sending him onto his own house."

House not home was implied with a distinct British air of irritation.

"Good he doesn't need to be involved."

"I see." More British disdain, quite obvious disdain, but it wasn't Alfred's place to question. "I shall call him in the morning and inform him of his vacation."

"Sounds good Alfred." Bruce was already ignoring him and Alfred was rather certain that there would be a cold untouched coffee waiting for him later.

* * *

><p>~~line break~~<p>

Tim woke to pain. In his head, his ribs, legs the pain was everywhere. When Tim managed to get his eyes open he also recognized the feelings of a concussion, the sudden nausea and dizziness, and everything looking fuzzy.

He was also tied in place, Tim could feel rope and metal cuffs holding him in place. Stuck on his side and there was water everywhere. _Just where am I_?

It was much too dark to make out his surroundings, but from the water and smell, Tim thought it must be a basement. Or possibly a rundown warehouse. Someplace out of the way that know one would find him. But why…

Tim thought back, trying to through the pain in his head, the last thing he remembered was walking into his parents' house. Not someplace Tim ever thought he'd fin trouble in. Someone had kidnapped _him_. Timothy Drake not Robin.

A loud bang, followed by creaking, and then a flash light blinded Tim, making him squint in pain. The blindness didn't keep him from hearing the cock of a large gun. Machine gun his mind informed him.

"Well, well, looks who's awake." Heavy splashing footsteps as the light got closer. "Welcome back to the land of the living kid. Not sure how much longer you'll be around for it."

"Mmhhp?" That's when Tim realized there was also a gag tight around his mouth.

"Nah don't talk."

Tim wriggled back and forth until a fist slammed against his chest, forcing him forwards, as he gasped into the gag. A hand fisted in his hair, dragging him back up through the pain, leaving Tim once quick glance as the flashlight clicked off. Now Tim really couldn't see anything, but large hand moved forwards and a hood was pulled over his face. Tightening around his nek as it was tied off.

When Tim's head fell forwards again it was against a muscled chest. The fists moving to grab the front of Tim's shirt, yanking him up off the floor and dangling from the grip, before pulling the boy over a wide shoulder.

"Come on Replacement. I think I can find a better place to stick you."

Struggling, as he was yanked over a shoulder, Tim found was rewarded with a hand tightening threateningly over his lower leg until Tim could feel the bones grinding against each other. His hands were numb behind his back, Tim could feel the needle like pain from being bound to tight, and he couldn't move at all.

"I bet you're really fucking curious Replacement." There was a harsh laugh as Tim was shifted around on the leather clad shoulder. "Really want to know what's going on."

More muffled words as Tim tried to speak through the gag. Or speak around it. Both had no success and Tim really hoped he could keep from puking into the gag as the dizziness threatened to result in that.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about it. You'll get it in the end."

* * *

><p>~~line break~~<p>

Bruce knew it was Jason. Alfred knew it was Jason. Dick would know it was Jason too…if he was in the loop. But that wasn't making it any easier to find him. According to all the latest news reports the Red Hood had disappeared off the streets along with the Joker. A madman the Black Mask had broken out of Gotham; leaving a trail of dead bodies behind.

That's what really worried Bruce. Jason wasn't himself anymore he'd already proven he could kill so what was happening that kept him from showing up. He'd given Bruce the idea that there was going to be a big reveal, told him to wait for it, and nothing had happened yet. Not good for a paranoid Bat to be waiting.

The Red Hood's sudden silence in addition to the outbreak of the gang war was not a good sign. Not if Jason had really taken over the gangs Black Mask didn't control and was orchestrating everything behind the scenes.

"If I may sir," Alfred paused as Bruce slammed both fists against the monitor station, pulling his mask on as he started walking to the Batmobile, probably to stop more of the gang members if he couldn't find Jason. "Sir! About Master Timothy-"

"He's not involved, don't worry about him." Bruce climbed into the car ignoring the worried tone his butler's voice. "If he comes around send him home."

"He has yet to return my call Master Bruce." Alfred stepped closer to the Batmobile, hands _not_ curling into fists no matter how much they probably wanted to, and frowned down at his charge. "I was planning on checking on him this-"

"Fine do that." Bruce was intent flicking on the cars controls and missed the look on Alfred's face. "Keep him away from the manor Alfred."

Alfred's lips thinned as the door shut abruptly and zoomed away. _Really sir. One would think after losing one son you would care more about the ones worrying about you_.

"As you wish sir." Alfred said to the space empty of any of his charges. "I shall keep you informed on Master Timothy's well being."

* * *

><p>~~line break~~<p>

The trunk was pulled open, clicking and popping as the cold metal moved, giving Tim a second to fear before hands grabbed at his bound wrists and an arm wrapped around his waist. Dragging Tim out of the trunk, leaving the light blocking hood covering his face on, and throwing the boy back over his shoulder, carrying him through the Gotham rain somewhere inside.

The man dropped Tim into a chair, holding him in place with a hand against Tim's throat, and more ropes were quickly tied around his chest. Holding him tightly in place on the chair. The hood was yanked off his head, light spilling across his face, blinding Tim again. Tim bit into the cloth gag still covering his mouth, his eyes squinting shut against the light, as a gloved hand patted his cheek.

"Now be a good bird and stay Replacement." The man laughed behind his helmet as he wandered off; leaving Tim alone in a huge, empty, warehouse.

The room wasn't all that empty Tim noted as the red helmet man left. Old rusting machines were scattered around the room, along with chains hanging from the ceiling in some kind of pulley system, enough that Tim felt like he needed a tetanus shot.

More pain shot through his head as he turned to far, stretching pained muscles, feeling like the wound on his head had opened up again. Tim let his head dip forwards, trying to blink away pained tears as the world spun again.

_Bruce_… where was Batman? It had been at least several hours since Tim had been kidnapped from the feeling of his skull, and it had felt like hours as he was driven around locked in a trunk, and now he was alone in a warehouse_. And he didn't know why_. Why wasn't Batman here when Tim really needed him?

The swearing and dragging noises got Tim looking up in a hurry. He watched in silence as another man he couldn't quite see was manhandled into the center of the room next to him. The glimpse of purple and flash of green had his breath catching in his throat. Then his stomach plummeted as his kidnapper stood back, showing more of purple clad man lying on his back... and laughing.

"Pumpkin head, you're so rough… I like it."

_That voice_.

"Shut up." One more kick to the ribs and then the man was moving away letting Tim really see if it was who he really hoped it wasn't.

The _Joker_.

"Oooh, hello lamb chop! Aren't you the cutest little victim… Must be from his mother's side eh?"

Of all people it was the _Joker_, the original madman arms bound beneath him, grinning up at Tim from his splayed out position. Looking _comfortable_ of all things, as he grinned behind the bleeding split lips.

"This must be the new bird! I'd thought we'd need to spend some quality time together, how nice of you to make it happen." This was directed at the man walking back towards them. "D'you have your camera? I know daddy Bats was upset about the lack of pictures from our bonding time."

Tim was frozen in fear, tied tight to his seat, staring at the madman mummified in ropes on the floor across from him, _oh god he didn't have his mask on_, and the Joker was _staring_ at him. Licking his lips and staring hard until Tim shivered and looked away.

"Shut up." Tim's kidnapper was striding back between them, dropping a heavy metallic sounding bag, squatting and pulling the bag open. "You don't talk unless I tell you."

"Party pooper," The Joker pouted briefly, eyes rolling, before fixating back on Tim. Tim's jaw tightened around the gag as the blood red gaze kept dragging back to him. "Come on it'll be just like old times, you bring the crowbar I'll bring the bomb!" The Joker grinned as he rolled onto his back. "Teach the kid some life lessons… Pity he won't have a life after."

The helmeted man started pulling tools out of the bag, crowbar, ice pick, knives, machine gun. Tim winced as the machine gun was set aside; pointing at him.

"Come on Mr. Red Hood sir." The Jokers smirked, glancing over at Tim's still frozen form, grinning wide enough that his lips split open further. "He's so quiet, need to give him something to chat about, just like you. But then…you were silent in the end lambykins. Being dead and all."

The _Red Hood_… Tim watched as he stood silently holding up the crowbar. Watched in shocked silence as the weapon swung back and then arced around in a deadly swing, smashing into the Joker's face and sending him toppling over onto the ground.

"Now how bout you tell me which one of these hurts more." It sounded like the Red Hood wanted to laugh. No he was laughing as the crowbar hit its target again. "This…or this."

Tim flinched as the crowbar came down a third time, he could see the blood erupting from the wound in a thick spray, the hot blood splashing across Tim's face. He jerked against his bonds, hands still numbed and tingling, as more blood splattered against his face and chest.

"It only hurts when I laugh." The Joker groaned. "Will you take care of that? Can I have some water? My throats a little dry."

"Water?" The Red Hood bent over farther, crowbar tapping hard against the white face, moving to pull out a knife. "Give you something you can use as a weapon?"

The knife flew out as he laughed, cutting through the Joker's grinning mouth and muscle, dragging up along the Joker's face as he grunted in pain. Tim's stomach roiled as muscle was opened up and the blood sprayed out against the already red helmet.

"Isn't that how Black Mask lost a few more men?" The Red Hood laughed, low and full of sarcasm, as the knife flashed out, ripping into the other half of the Joker's face. Opening the deranged smile wider.

"Don't think I'm that fucking stupid."

"Ouch. That really hurts." The Red Hood stepped back and Tim could see that the Joker might be in pain but he was still grinning up at them as he spoke. "Are you teaching the kid? That's real nice of you. Can I teach him something?"

The Joker paused, huge red raccoon eyes narrowing, as he leered upwards eyes still flashing over the Red Hood's shoulder at Tim. Full of evil intent and something Tim wasn't going to address...

"I make a _mean_ explosion. I'm sure you remember."

* * *

><p>~~line break~~<p>

"Batman."

That was Dick's voice coming in across the comms.

"Nightwing. You're supposed to be recuperating. Get off the lines." Batman's voice was stiff, no exceptions in this kind of fight, his hands tightening on the wheel. "Now."

"Shut up and listen for once." Dick was the one speaking again, harshly over the frequency, half swearing under his breath. "T-Robin's missing. No one's seen him since last night and neither Alfred or I can get a hold of him."

"I'll watch out for him." Batman was too busy to look for him right now. Tomorrow would be fine. In the back of his mind he was a little worried about Tim but Jason was the priority here and now. Neither Batman nor Bruce could fail him a second time. Not when Jason had died the first time and Ra's of all people had brought him back. Not when there were even more lives on the line. "In the meantime get off the line and go home."

"Bru-Batman you're not _listening_." Dick was hissing in anger, dragging Batman's memories back to their final fight over the Robin uniform, more swearing. "I went to his house. Someone turned all the breakers off. His bag was just dropped on the floor nothing was put up. _That isn't him_."

"I need to find the Red Hood." Batman said firmly. No was no. Not even for Tim right now. Jason had to come first after everything that had happened. "I'll look for him later. I need to focus on the Hood. He's causing too many problems and deaths."

He _needed_ to save Jason this time. He couldn't survive losing Jason to death a second time.

"Batman!"

"I'll let you know when I find something."

One black gauntlet switched the comms off on Dick's swearing. Jason was out in Gotham somewhere along with the Joker. He had to save his son before it was too late. He couldn't let them meet; there was no telling what could happen

* * *

><p>~~line break~~<p>

The Joker was now braced up against a support pillar, sitting tall, as he laughed through broken and missing teeth. The gashes extending from his lips gaping and showing all the red meat beneath his skin. Tim could see muscles open to the air in some the deep cuts along his cheeks, could tell which bones were broken like the twisted leg stretched out, as the madman continued to stare at him in hunger. Somehow ignoring all the pain he had to be in.

He was so close, only a few feet away, and so broken. And Tim could still see how much he wanted to come over and break him. How the Joker wanted to break _Tim_ until there was nothing left. Until he looked like the broken wreck the Red Hood had turned the Joker into.

The hits kept coming. Back swing, forehand, down over the head with the crowbar. The knife cutting through clothing and baring muscle. And icepick stabbed through one knee into the ground. Tim felt hot liquid, _blood_, splattering his face on the strongest hits. When the blade, or crowbar, would fly backwards and send the blood flying.

The Red Hood paused at Tim's tiny gasp, turning to eye him from his position on the ground before the Joker, before walking over to Tim. Standing above the bound bird and watching blankly through the closed off helmet as Tim twitched in place. Then Tim was thrown to the floor a heavy boot coming down and destroying the chair he'd been tied to. Being lifted out of the wreckage, hands still tightly bound in place, as the Red Hood dragged him upwards to dangle off his fist.

"I'm doing you a favor kid." Tim shuddered as the wet crowbar stroked his face, Red Hood sounded almost wistful, as the blood was wiped off the metal. "Crap like him. Even a replacement clone doesn't deserve that hanging over their heads. Just waiting to destroy everything he touches."

Tim coughed as the grip on his shirt changed, pulling him sharply backwards, throwing him the few feet to slide into the Joker's bound form. Panicking as a heavy head came down and leaned against his face. Tim could feel the blood soaking into his hair, his skin, hot fetid breath sticking to his skin.

"My own special present. How thoughtful."

Tim was shaking as a boot against his chest pressed him further into the madman. Letting the Joker pant into his ear, a wet muscle tracing along his ear, as he looked up with wide, scared eyes. Tim started shaking harder as he realized the Joker was licking his ear.

"You know how many people he's killed?" There was a harsh laugh behind the helmet as Tim tried to squirm away from the boot and the heavy form starting to lean over him. "How many lives he's ruined. And Bruce didn't do anything."

The blood in his veins froze. Tim stopped moving at looked up at the blank mask. _Bruce_… The Red Hood knew Bruce? Knew him enough to realize he was behind Batman?

"Well Bats doesn't like getting his hands dirty." The Joker pressed against the back of Tim's neck and shoulder, freezing Robin as teeth were bared against his skin. "He doesn't understand the pleasure in it."

Tim shook as teeth bit into his flesh where his shirt had been pulled away from.

"Well not any fucking longer." The Red Hood brought his gun up. Pressing it up against Tim's shoulder, angling the gun. "Bruce should have done this the first time that freaks showed up."

The gunshot was loud. Not silenced like ones Tim had heard before. It confused Tim a little bit, it just wasn't what he was expecting, as the numbness started to spread through his body. I'm in shock…he shot me. Tim could feel his skin burning, blood starting to pour his life away, as the Hood pressed the burning end of his gun closer, briefly burning, before pulling it away. Only a thin wisp of black smoke trailing it as the metal was stained red.

Then the heavy weight against his back became dead weight, catching Tim underneath it, as he was pressed in half and the world went sideways. There was blood everywhere. _Shock_. Tim was in shock and that's why he was still looking up at the Red Hood silently.

The body_, the Joker was dead and he's bleeding over me_, trapping Tim in place. The pain was too much and not there all at once and Tim just couldn't scream. He couldn't comprehend why he was here, why the Red Hood had just shot him, why he was still alive to feel the dead Joker collapsing against his back.

"Not any fucking longer."

Tim was kicked away, out from under the Joker, falling over just enough that he could see the bullet had gone through his shoulder. It must have caught the Joker right through the jaw, the jaw hanging off the ruined face blood spilling, blowing apart the left half of his skull.

A hand reached up, opening up the helmet with a gasp of oxygen escaping, and laughter bubbling out of the Red Hood's throat as he gazed down at the bleeding corpse. Making Tim know he was in shock as the domino masked face became clear to his vision. Dark hair with a bright stripe of white in front, one gloved hand trailing blood and gored down his face, as the murderer reached up and grabbed at his face.

_Jason_. It was _Jason_, older and alive, but _Jason_. Tim's Robin.

Jason was still laughing, falling to his knees bent forwards, clutching at his ribs as the hysterical laughter kept bubbling out. He was rocking back in forth in front of Tim as he laughed over the broken corpse. He looked up, whited out lenses fixing on Tim's face, and leaned forwards.

"He's dead." Jason sounded so broken. "He's dead Replacement."

Tim shook whishing the gag was gone, or his hands were free, anything to get that broken, desperate look off Jason's face. Maybe even stop the hysterical laughter that sounded so much like one of the Joker's many victims. Victims like Jason.

"He's dead and I killed him," Tim could see the tears dripping out from under the domino mask. "I killed him. Not Bruce."

Tears were sliding down Tim's face and it was getting hard to breath around the gag as his nostrils clogged up.

"Why the hell wouldn't he kill him? It was the Joker! He took me away!" Jason fell forwards again, fists crashing against the dead flesh before him, as he started sobbing. "If it'd been him I would have taken care of it! I wouldn't have let the Joker walk around after that! After fucking taking him away!"

He paused, fist still held at the ready above cooling skin, fingers catching Tim's shirt and pulling him forwards over the Joker's corpse. Still gloved, and bloody, fingers wiping the tears away as he leaned his forehead into Tim's.

"Fuck." Jason breathed heavily and stood, dragging Tim up with him, fingers bruising delicate skin under too thin clothing as Tim muttered behind the gag. "Shut the fuck up."

There was a long pause as Jason stared down at Tim's wet face.

"I hear you talk, gonna fucking kill you too pretender." Jason shook his head, letting go of Tim and ignoring as he dropped to the floor, grabbing his helmet from where it sat and pulling it over his face again.

"Time to track down Bruce." The sobs were gone and Jason's voice was steady again but Tim was still crying into his gag as was pulled over _Jason's_ shoulder. In the perfect position to watch as he was held in place while the Red Hood's other hand gripped bloody cloth and pulled what was left of the Joker behind him.

* * *

><p>~~line break~~<p>

Batman was watching, had been watching for hours, on one of the rooftops over Crime Alley. Waiting for the Red Hood, _Jason_, to show. He got the note to meet the Red Hood here so where was he?

"Batman."

Batman spun, the first time since he started training as Batman that he'd been surprised by someone other than Alfred, and stared at the Red Hood standing on the next rooftop. Standing up against the lightning strikes and pouring rain.

"You're pretty quiet. Miss me?"

He stayed quiet. Watching as the Red Hood bent forwards over the rooftop edge, staying silent as the other laughed, and just watched.

"Damn and I thought you might actually notice." The _Red Hood_ shook his head as he pulled back, letting Batman see the muscles tensing as he got ready to move. "Who fucking cares anymore."

"Hood." Batman's growled would have echoed loudly if they'd been anywhere other than the roof.

"Bats." The Red Hood's head cocked, helmeted face moving exaggeratedly for Batman, as he tensed harder. "Catch me if you can."

Batman was moving, almost before the Red Hood spun into action and took off, with the Batman chasing. Racing over roofs to the church. Lines streaking through the air, bodies flying, as they flew out into space, what felt like miles above the ground.

* * *

><p>~~line break~~<p>

Tim was still in shock, breath coming too quickly as he hyperventilated, as the pain was racing through his body. His shoulder burned, muscles and bones torn and shattered, and Tim was still trying hard not to puke against the gag. If he, did he might as well sign his own death certificate. Death by choking on his own vomit.

Not that anyone could blame him after being stuck back into the truck with the blood soaked corpse. He was never going to be clean again; this thick layer of blood could never come off, not completely. It was too thick, sinking too much into his skin.

Now he was stuffed into an abandoned apartment's closet with the Joker's corpse splayed over him. Knowing that close by was a bomb slowly counting down the minutes.

Jason had explained that. Not happy but certain that Tim would be dying.

_Where is Bruce? He's looking for me right?_

* * *

><p>~~line break~~<p>

Bruce was quiet, rain sliding down his face like tears, as the Red Hood threw his mask back and reached up to take his helmet off. Air whooshing as the helmet came off and was thrown to Bruce's feet.

"So? Did you miss me Bruce?" Jason's face was still covered by a domino mask with whited out lenses. "You sure didn't wait to fucking replace me."

"Jason." Bruce's voice…broke. "You were…"

"Dead?" Jason snorted and tensed into attack mode giving Bruce just enough time to pull his cowl back over his face. "Yeah I fucking noticed."

Then Red Hood was racing forwards, jagged knife slicing as Batman avoided the exploding helmet, the knife skidding along his Kevlar armor as he jumped backwards. Red Hood kept up, flipping forwards, legs kicking, fists punching with the knife, everything keeping Batman moving backwards to stay out of range.

Batman hit a statue, diving sideways as the knife stabbed into old crumbling statues. Not missing the fist crashing against his face, sending him reeling as more punches followed after the first. Batman flailing until he could swing the Red Hood around and grabbing the deadly taser.

Seconds passing as they screamed at each other, behind the mask Bruce couldn't take in the words he was too intent on Jason, even as he used the Hood's taser to light his jacket on fire. Get rid of the Red Hood's deadly toys.

The chase was on.

Tim was all numb by now. Dried blood, his and not, tacky and breaking every time he twitched into movement. He was so cold and wet and the coppery scent of heavy blood was all he could smell, all he could see when his eyes closed, Tim's whole world reduced to this damn closet and the blood.

But know… Tim was focusing on everything that could keep him awake a few minutes longer. The nausea had finally backed down, but now he was so cold and bleeding, Tim knew he'd never wake back up if he fell asleep.

Not if his life depended on Jason.

Batman was silent as he tracked the Red Hood through the condemned apartment building. Sticking to the shadows on instinct and sliding up the stairs waiting for Jason to show himself again. He'd gotten away again after kicking Batman back through the crumbling brick wall.

"So Bruce."

The Batman spun around listening for where Jason was speaking. Frowning harder as he spotted the speakers setup in the corners of the room he was walking through. Jason had prepared well for this fight. A lot different than when Jason was Robin. Something horribly different from the impetuous boy he adopted off the street.

"You're getting cold Bats. Might want to up your game."

Batman spun, thrown batarang taking out the two closest speakers, as he exited through the room. Racing through equally empty rooms, up broken stairs, searching for any sign of his opponent in the abandoned building. Only seeing what was left behind from broken lives.

"Come on Bats. Lives could depend on you."

The Red Hood's voice was laughing again, hoarse and angrily, through the speakers as Batman moved through the rooms. _How long had Jason been planning this meeting_?

* * *

><p>~~line break~~<p>

The closet opened suddenly, giving Tim a second of hope _oh please Bruce is that you did you find me?_, before seeing Jason's blank domino masked face staring down at him. The sheer blankness of _Jason's_ face sending terror through Tim's numbed body.

The Red Hood, _oh Jason please no don't do this please_, reaching down with the leather gloves. The stiff corpse was pulled roughly off Tim, _how long had it been if _He_ was becoming stiff now_, dragging it out of the closest and moving out into the room away from the still young man.

The door was left open, Jason too busy dragging the cadaver out of the closet, allowing Tim to watch as the Joker's body was hauled upwards in Jason's arms. The corpse being hefted into a chair, tied into place with Jason's never ending rope, positioned into perfect placement for what Jason had to be planning.

"Not so fucking happy now." Jason hissed as the Joker's not yet totally stiff muscles let his head loll forwards in place. "You laughing in hell?"

Tim's breath hitched again as he watched Jason punch the corpse's face in anger. Screaming as the limp head merely flopped from side to side with the blows. Terror cutting though his numbness in spikes as Tim remembered the crowbar, the icepick, and the knife.

Jason, _no this isn't Jason it can't be Jason no please_, turned holdings his fists at the ready. Tim dropped his gaze, looking down to his bound ankles, as Jason took a step closer to him. His face was still flat and devoid of any recognizable emotion so much that it hurt to see.

"Hey Replacement. You comfy in there?"

Jason squatted in the closet's doorway, hand reaching in to grip Tim's chin and pulling his face up. Kept pulling up until Tim's huge bruised eyes were staring at Jason's masked features; Tim still trying hard not to look fully into the whited out eyes, just like in the eyes in his mask, just like eyes in Batman's mask. Tim could finally understand why so many criminals were scared of the dynamic duo, looking into those eyes from this position.

"You don't look so good kid." Jason half smirked as he dropped his hands to touch the bloody shoulder.

Tim screamed around the gag in his mouth as a finger jabbed in his shoulder, wiggling around and stretching the bullet hole, brushing over bone. The other hand catching Tim's neck and bouncing the boy's head back against the wall as Tim thrashed around in agony. Jason laughed lowly, dropping his head to touch Tim's as the boy shook in his grip, feeling the burning sweating skin.

"That hurt?"

Jason pressed his hand closer, grinding the broken bone around as Tim shrieked into his gag, before pulling his index finger out. Holding the bloody digit up in front of Tim's face, shaking him until glazed blue eyes focused on the finger. Jason grinned a second time as he slowly licked the blood and gore off.

"Sounds like it did."

Jason stood up then, face flat and blanking the half smirk away, watching as Tim fell to his side. Reduced to a limp and boneless body as the bright new pain rushed past the numb shock. He was just staring helplessly up at Jason, motionless as he picked something up out of Tim's line of sight.

"Just wait here Replacement. Won't be much longer before I end this."

* * *

><p>~~line break~~<p>

Batman froze as he slid into the next room. The Red Hood was leaning, arms crossed as he glared, against the wall at the far end of the room. Batman couldn't make out any weapons held at the ready but he could make out the sidearm attached to his waist. Then his eyes dropped downwards. At the limp purple clad man tied to a chair between them.

_The Joker_.

He couldn't see the face, not when he was facing the man's back, but the blood stained hair was green and the purple suit… Everything screamed the Joker. And who else would Jason go after?

"Red Hood…" The name didn't come at first, not when Bruce wanted nothing more than to run over to Jason and shake his lost son, so it was Batman frowning as he continued. "What are you doing?"

"Doing?" Jason, _Hood_, paused as his lips twisted into a disturbed smile. "Doing what you should have done when I died. What I would have done if this piece of crap had taken you away from _me_. Had taken you away from your _family_."

Batman took a menacing step forwards, gauntlets creaking as his fists tightened, wanting to grab at the still figure tied to the rickety looking chair. Yank his son's killer away from what was left of his Jason. Pull him away before Jason could ruin his life with a mistake that couldn't ever be forgiven.

"Don't do this." It was both Batman and Bruce in that warning. Both screaming out that if Jason pulled that gun up…

"Really?" The Red Hood was stiffening against the wall, arms coming out of the crossed position. "That's all you got?"

Batman jumped backwards as the Red Hood crouched and moved forwards, spinning around with a round kick, connecting with the still figure, and sending it stuttering backwards like it was chasing after Batman.

Leaving the Dark Knight frozen in place as the chair dipped over backwards, revealing the bloody front half of the man tied in place there. Revealing the Joker.

One sightless red eye was staring into him. The other eye missing, along with most of the left half of his face, even the jaw was hanging loosely and swinging with the force of being tipped over and gravity. That's when Batman could see the too tight muscles in the stiff form. It was the Joker and he wasn't limp at all.

"Jason…" He only just kept from ripping off his cowl to fully stare at Jason's face. _Had Jason done this? Had Jason gone out and killed the Joker? _"What…did you do?"

"Like I said." Jason took a slow step forwards, kicking angrily at the too stiff feet, before he stepped around the Joker's corpse and closer to Bruce. "What you should have done after he fucking murdered me."

"You _killed_ him. Jason you can't kill it's-"

"What would you have done Bruce!" Jason's hand whipped around through the air, before he turned and kicked harder at the dead body. "The graveyards he's filled? He took me away and you just stuck him back in Arkham!"

"Jason-"

"He killed me and took me away from you, Bruce!" Jason kicked again to the sound of ribs shattering, a sound that could cover the sobs coming from his throat, kept kicking. "I thought I'd be the last person you let that happen to."

"Jason." Batman took a step forwards hands held out in front of him. "I won't kill. You should never kill."

"It's not like I'm talking about fucking Dent or the Penguin." Another harsh kick as Batman watched silently. "You know what the Joker's done, all the people he kills every time he gets out, and you just let it happen."

"God Jason it's not like that!" Bruce took a larger step towards his hurting son. "Jason if I had killed him I wouldn't have stopped there!"

"Really?" Jason stilled, hand pulling the cocked gun from his side holster, and half pointing it at the cooling corpse. "If I had made you choose between us… between me killing this piece of crap and you needing to kill me to stop it…what would you have done?"

Batman stayed silent, mouth set in a firm line, as he stared Jason down. It was a long silence, minutes they could both feel ticking by, while Batman refused to answer. Jason twitched with every second just hoping for Bruce to speak.

But as Jason kept staring, his shoulder's fell and Bruce's lips tightened, and he took a half step backwards. Jason's hands were tightening at his side, falling back into place with the gun, as he tried to distance himself from what was happening. From what Bruce wasn't saying.

"You would have chosen him. The Joker."

Another long silence passed, the wind and the rain clearly heard, a few drops of water falling, cascading down from both pairs of living shoulders. Jason gestured limply with the gun as Batman simply looked at him.

"After everything he's done…" Jason shook his head, the hand not limply holding the gun pushing through the shock of white hair at his forehead, and laughed brokenly. "You would have done everything to save him. Tried to keep everyone alive. Just to please your goddamn morals."

"It's not like that." Batman growled, back in his element, always having to explain his form of justice. "If you can save a life and don't you're worth nothing. Taking a life… That's the ultimate sin Jason."

"Don't give me that bullshit Bruce." Jason shook his head and took another step backwards, sideways, and leaning against an old door. "Every time you let him live he killed more people the next time. Just to get your attention and you know it."

"If I had killed him who's to say I would have stopped the next time!"

Jason paused, the sick smile slipping away as he listened to Bruce's outburst, before the man fell back to being Batman.

"Well…" Jason's chest heaved as he sighed. Bruce had made up his mind. "Now you don't have to worry about that. So what are you going to do?"

"You're going to jail." Batman's mouth was still a straight line. Barely twitching as he spoke the condemning words. "I won't let you get away with murder. You're going to go to jail."

Jason head started shaking back and forth as Bruce's words shown out behind Batman's dark cape.

"You're going to get help and you'll move past this."

"Move past this?" Jason laughed again. "Like it's a car crash or some shit? I fucking took out a monster Bruce. I'd do it again."

His voice dropped, near breaking, as Jason rubbed at the black domino mask, pushing away the tears that had slid out.

"Even if you would have saved him… and not me."

"Jason. You're broken."

"Your damn fucking right I'm broken!"

"The Lazarus pit brought you back wrong. If you let me help I can get you past this." Batman was shouting now to be heard over Jason's cold, _dead_ sounding, laughter. "You don't have to turn into a killer."

"I might be wrong but I think it's a bit fucking late for that Bruce." Jason laughed again. "What does the rest of _my family_ have to say to that?"

Another silence made Jason start laughing harder, half turning to pound a fist into the door, as Jason held his face. Glaring half into the wood and half at Batman as he pounded his fist against the old wood.

"Have you fucking told them?"

Batman remind silent, stiff, letting the cape fall shut over his arms. Hiding his hands from Jason's sight and staying silent.

"No of course you fucking wouldn't. How is Dickie bird? And Alfred? Do they miss me Bruce?"

Jason reached both hands and ripped the mask away letting the odd greenish eyes meeting the Batman's white lenses. Ignoring the blood beading up where the mask had ripped open skin.

"You replaced me. Tell him I'm back yet?"

"They're not involved." Batman bit out, unseen hand gripping the batarang tight, as he stared back at the flat eyes.

"That's a fucking no, right?" Jason punched the door again, mask dropping uselessly from his hand, and letting his head hang limp against it. "So Dickie bird has no idea who you guys were chasing."

"Jason."

"And your new replacement bird has no fucking clue anything's wrong." Jason laughed again, hand rubbing against his face just enough to show how disgusted he was. Not enough to distract Jason from watching Bruce's subtle movements under his cape.

"Fuck Bruce." Jason's hand steadied and the gun was coming up. "Did you ever fucking care about me?"

The batarang spun through the air, one pointed end catching the gun perfectly as Jason brought it up, and then Jason was swearing as the gun exploded. Flying out of his hand as the bullet hit stick metal, ricocheting back inside, as it flew out of his hand. Jason stumbled back against the wall, good hand pulling his knife out as Batman flew forwards.

The met in a crash, Jason's knife skidding along the heavily armored outfit, Batman's fist slamming into Jason's chest. Batman's heavier weight threw him forwards, crashing both of them into the floor next to the Joker's dead body, leaving Batman free to block the knife stabbing at his face and trying to catch the quickly moving hands.

Two feet kicked up, hitting into Bruce's stomach, sending him over Jason's head and into the wall. Jason rolled to his feet, two feet and a hand pushing him up as Jason leaped forwards with the knife, spinning around into another kick. Knocking Batman back over the corpse, up against the fireplace, as his right hand was shaken as blood dripped down.

There was a click and Batman froze, eyes glancing back and forth between Jason and whatever was starting to beep behind him.

"You hear that Bruce?" Jason wiped a hand against his mouth, brushing away blood, raising his chin up in a dare. "Go ahead and look."

Batman got up silently, eyes glancing at the fireplace in question, heart freezing as he saw the green and red blinking light against cylindrical brown sticks. Only a few seconds left on the timer.

"Better run Bruce."

He had one glimpse of Jason's back, running away through the far doorway, and the green light turned red as the beeping grew more insistent.

The Batman was jumping through the window, explosion pushing him farther away as smoke and brick flew, line arching crazily as he tried catching onto the next building. Rushing too quickly towards the ground before the grappling hook caught and he was jerked to a halt, banging against the standing brick wall.

Turning just in time to see the condemned building collapsing under the rain heavy smoke billowing out as other explosions sounded. The whole building had to have been rigged to explode in seconds.

Nothing could have escaped that. The Batman knew that, even as he spent the next hour desperately digging through the rubble for signs of Jason. Only halting when he pulled a wall slab up and found the Joker's broken body.

That single fogged bloody eye staring up accusingly from twisted blown open features.

"Jason…"

Alfred and Dick were both waiting for him when the Batmobile pulled into its place. Dick was leaning against the console, one leg still bandaged up, and glaring at the car. Alfred for the first time in years didn't have a tray with coffee waiting for him. A clear sign of his worry.

"Master Bruce…" Alfred caught his hands together in front of him hiding any other sign of discomfort. "Have you found…"

"Tim?" Dick broke in, limping forwards, fear and anger warring over his features. "Did you find him?"

"No." Bruce pulled his cowl off. "I was busy with the Red Hood."

"What?" Dick looked floored, one hand gripping at the front of his suit, and staring at Bruce in uncomprehending shock. "You were wasting your time with that villain instead of looking for Tim?"

"Master Bruce." Alfred's voice was stern knuckles white as his hands tightened.

"It was Jason." Bruce halted a few feet in front of them. Features that could have been carved from stone; unmoving and blank in the face of Alfred's worry and Dick's anger. "The Red Hood was Jason and I was trying to save him."

"What?" Dick took a wobbly step backwards, both hands falling limp at his sides, and kept taking steps until he was plastered against the console. His blue eyes were wide, almost blank, in his shock.

"Bruce… you can't be serious." Dick shook his head hand pressing back against his chest. "You… Jason?"

"Ra's brought him back using the Lazarus pit." Nothing could betray Bruce's emotions. "He escaped and then showed up in Gotham as the Red Hood. I have been searching for him-"

"Bruce." Dick's voice was desperate, his eyes closing, spine straitening as he leaned forwards. "How long did you know it was Jason?"

"I knew after I ran a blood test." Bruce said, walking again past his family and to the medical equipment.

"How. Long."

"It doesn't matter." Bruce stated calmly. "The problem didn't concern you."

"Didn't concern me?" Dick stepped forwards, Alfred catching him as he leg buckled under his weight, and swearing. "My little brother that was murdered, came back to kill others and take over the drug trade, and you thought it didn't matter?"

"I had no proof until after you were injured." Bruce said calmly as he pulled his gauntlets off. "By then it was pointless to involve you when I wasn't sure what he was up to."

"Wasn't sure?" Dick's face was torn and Bruce frowned at the single tear trailing its way down the strong cheek. "He's taking over the drug trade, starting a war with the Black Mask, and you weren't sure?"

Dick stopped, fingers digging into Alfred's shoulder as he was helped closer to Bruce, his face draining of blood.

"The Joker escaped. Jason… Did you find him? Where's the Joker?"

"The Joker is dead."

Bruce's cold, stiff, words made the silence stretch. Alfred looking surprised and then upset. Dick looking…

"I believe Jason killed him." Bruce continued as he twisted his wrist around making sure none of his muscles were injured from the fight. "I tracked him back to an apartment in Crime Alley. The Joker was there dead from a gun wound."

"Good." Dick's eyes had closed again. His teeth were grinding together, loudly, as he wiped away more tears. "You know I don't agree with killing…not when it causes so much damage to everyone. But the Joker tortured and murdered Jason."

There was a long silence as all three men in the cave were lost to their own thoughts and memories. Then Bruce was looking over at Dick, glaring coldly as the younger man met his eyes, hands pressing flat against the metal stand between them.

"Murder will never be right."

"What happened to Jason?" Dick broke in, head shaking again, as he ignored the long repeated words.

"We fought and he got away as the building exploded." Bruce held up his mask, remembering Jason holding it before throwing it back to him. "I believe he set the building to explode in advance. In the confusion I lost him."

There was another pause as the older and younger man's faces tighten.

"I'm not sure whether he was caught in the explosion or escaped." Bruce swallowed once. So far the only real evidence he was feeling emotion. "If he was still in the building I would have found him in the rubble or he was killed and buried too deep."

Dick pressed a hand against his face, dragging Bruce back to when Jason had done the same thing just before attacking, his muscles tensing as he glared at Bruce.

"If he planted the bombs he would have escaped." Dick's voice was firm, angrily daring Bruce to disagree. "Jason was… he wouldn't die because of a second explosion."

"Master Richard." Alfred pushed his hand back against Dick's side as the young man suddenly drooped. "Dear me, do sit down young man."

"No it's okay Alf." Dick limped to lean against the same table Bruce was. Jason. His little wing was back and hurting and Dick had fought him without realizing. It was so easy to get caught up that but…he had two brothers now.

"What about Tim, Bruce?"

"Tim? I told you I didn't have time to look for him." Bruce was touching the armor around his neck, checking to make sure the knife hadn't made it through the Kevlar, instead of looking at Dick. Tim had to be fine; he was more self-sufficient than anyone Bruce knew. "Are you sure he isn't with a school friend?"

"Bruce! Goddamn it just because Jason came back doesn't mean you can throw Tim aside!" Dick shouted, face burning bright red, as he leaned forwards. "Tim's fucking missing!"

Both men ignored Alfred's automatic disapproving noise at the bad language.

"No one's seen him since he spoke with Alfred after getting back!" Dick's hands were flying around as he gestured violently. "He had school today! HE wouldn't have just skipped it!"

"I'm not ignoring Tim." Bruce stated calmly, busily pulling off his cape and upper half of his costume, there was no way Jason would have taken Tim without bragging about it. "I told you I didn't have time to look for him tonight. Tim's very smart, I'm sure he's fine."

"Did you ever fucking think Jason might have found him?"

"What?"

Dick's face was angry red and scared to death white as he glared Bruce down. Bruce looked startled as the idea never would have occurred to him. Alfred simply stared between the two, eyes flicking back and forth, as both men glared in the still silence.

"You replaced him Bruce." Dick said slowly, angrily, as he straightened again. It hurt thinking back to the day Bruce had adopted Jason and made him Robin. But if Dick had been the one to die and then come back and find he'd been replaced?

"Just like you did me. What do you think would happen if he came back and saw Tim taking his place like he was never there?" It would have been the last straw.

"Jason…Jason wouldn't have hurt Tim."

"Really?" Dick leaned more. "Like he would never have killed anyone or taken over the drug trade? Cause I don't think Jason's thinking clearly here."

"No. Don't go there Dick." Bruce took a step forwards, the metal pressing against his firm abdominal muscles, as he stared into his oldest son's eyes. "Jason wouldn't hurt Tim. He has nothing to do with this."

"Right. Just like I have nothing to do with this." Dick spat. Turning around and limping, without Alfred's help, towards the Batmobile. "What if Tim was in that building with you?"

Dick kept limping away, moving closer and closer to the Batmobile, as Bruce froze in place. Thinking back to that closed door Jason kept glaring at, kept slamming his fists against, and how he had mentioned Tim. _His replacement_.

"I'm going to look for Tim." Dick braced against the driver's door. He had to find Tim…if Jason had killed Tim. If Tim was just lying there, alone and trapped under rubble hoping for rescue…

"You can come or not." Dick pulled the door opened and leaned there for a second. "I don't care."

* * *

><p>~~line break~~<p>

The next day Dick had started the search as a desperate vigilante trying to find his little brother. Spending the rest of the night until the sun rise shifting through the destruction looking for a tiny body. Then as morning came and rescue crews converged on the scene Dick was a volunteer searcher hoping so much that his little brother wasn't there. That maybe he was just mad at Bruce and staying under the radar.

When nightfall came again he was dragged away from the site, letting other searchers take his place, as his friends made concerned noises over him. Roy whispering about how they were going to find Robin and do whatever it takes. Kory worried that he'd strain muscles and hurt himself more just looking.

Neither of them understood that his little brother might be trapped dead or alive in that rubble. And no one knew for sure because they were too busy to keep an eye on a self-sufficient child living alone in Gotham.

Then there was the Red Hood. Jason. Dick's other little brother who _died_. How was Dick supposed to understand that? What could he do if Jason had killed Tim along with the Joker and they just hadn't found him yet?

Jason had planned on driving away after the explosion. He had his motorcycle and a car waiting for him a few blocks away. He could be hundreds of miles away by now instead of sitting in this rat infested warehouse he'd been using as base of operations. Hell he could be in Metropolis causing hell for superdick.

Fuck Bruce. He didn't need him. He got what he came to Gotham for. Revenge. And he wasn't about to go back to Talia fucking al Ghul for work. Fuck that. A tiny, by that he meant really large, part of Jason wanted to jump up and down crying the Joker was dead and would never hurt him again.

Jason squashed that bit brutally.

His replacement coughed, dragging Jason's attention over to the tiny mattress he'd dropped the boy on, the bloodstained white sheet was starting to move. A pale hand dropped into view under the white cloth, long delicate fingers twitching like they wanted to hold onto something, before the boy stilled again.

Jason laughed brutally. Dragging the kid from the building had been a last minute decision. He was leaving the building to find Bruce and then he just stopped, stomping back into the building and swearing as he grabbed a left over sheet from one room, wrapping up his delirious replacement.

Now he had the fucking replacement and all of Gotham at his feet. He was the guy that killed the Joker. No one would ever forget that.

* * *

><p>~~line break~~<p>

Dick had lost his two friends. Wasn't that hard after he mixed sedatives in with their food and just left them sleeping with Alfred. Now he was grid searching Crime alley; talking to all the usually suspects looking for any sign of either of his brothers.

The worst part was that Dick didn't know which of his brothers he was more worried about. Obviously Bruce didn't have the same problem. Not when he'd ordered Dick to stay home and had just now gone off to talk with Tim's friends.

The guilt was eating away in his chest. Guilt from Jason's death and how he could have been brought back to life, since it wasn't like Bruce had bothered to tell him. Guilt at letting Tim stay missing for so long, for not finding him sooner.

Dick looked up as it started raining. Letting the rain mix with the tears coursing down his face, just breathing out slowly, and listening.

* * *

><p>~~line break~~<p>

Tim woke up to pain. This was becoming repetitive and familiar. He coughed wetly; his shoulder was on fire it hurt so much, and opening his eyes to dirty white fabric was different. But his hands were bound in front of him, so Tim was able to push the sheet off to the side, staring around the revealed room and chocking when he recognized the warehouse. He knew those blood stains against that support column.

_Can't waste time. _

Tim bent his hands forwards, using his teeth to pull at the rope around his wrists. He needed to get out of here before Jason got back. But, Tim failed to take into account that Jason knew the best way to tie someone up, and his fingers were going numb. He gave up on his wrists, pulling his knees up so he could reach the ones around his feet. Not much easier, but between his fingers and his teeth, he managed to get the bonds loose enough to slip them off his feet. So there was a good thing about having his shoes taken away.

That and he owed Dick for helping him improve his flexibility.

Getting up also proved to be difficult, as it sent more pain screaming through his body pulling the muscles in Tim's shoulder tight, and making him gasp. Tim was whimpering when he finally made it to his feet, swaying as he moved across the floor.

There had to be someway out.

* * *

><p>~~line break~~<p>

"Bats." Jason had been looking forwards to this behind his helmet. Not all that surprised to see Bruce pop up like a damn ghost on the next rooftop. "Have you heard the great news? All Gotham's celebrating; the Jokers' dead."

"You're going to jail."

"Really?" Jason snorted, happy that his mask could hide the pain crossing his face at those words, and waved a hand. "You think a place like that could hold me for very long? Or would it be Arkham? Cause we all know how much that held the Joker."

"You murdered-"

"Yeah the fucking Joker! All of Gotham is toasting me!" Jason had his gun in one hand, aiming it Batman as he shouted, wishing that there wasn't tears of anger streaming down his face under the helmet.

"Hood! Murder is not the answer, you took his life, that makes you know better than him!"

"You're so fucking cold _Bruce_. It's always about the mission with you, the greater good, is that all you fucking care about? _Did_ you care when I died?"

"Yes! God Jason I cared I would have-"

"But you couldn't kill the Joker?" Jason's voice was flat. Not emotionless, just flat. "Not the one guy that killed me and so many others."

"Hood."

"Oh no." Jason swore, the gun dropping, light flashing as the bullet shot off towards its target. The ex-vigilante watching in tense silence as Batman gasped and dropped to one knee, holding tight to the wound across his other leg.

"That was a warning shot. Stay over there and we're good." _Stay over there cause I want to kill you too_.

"Hood stop this." Batman was gritting his teeth in pain, Jason was sure of it, just the way some of the words were forced out. "You're going to jail but we can still work this out. If you turn yourself in-"

"Right." Jason put the gun, behind his back in his pants where he could reach it easily, pacing along his rooftop. "I'll just go to jail, and if I'm good they'll let me out in a few years, right?"

* * *

><p>~~line break~~<p>

The crowbar hit at the door, awkwardly held in Tim's tied hands, trying to get the crowbar in between the door jamb. The pain was so bad Tim was half sobbing, biting through his lip again, as each movement made the wound stretch.

Black spots were converging around the edge of his vision, making Tim fall to his knees, leaning against the door and hoping the spots would leave. He dropped the crowbar, the blood and flesh stuck to making his skin crawl, crawling back away from the door. There has to be something else he could use.

Tim glanced around the abandoned equipment, if Jason kept coming back here he might have left something behind that he could use. And…Another stab of pain shot through his chest, making Tim drop to his knees again, falling forwards as he gagged and puked, fire was burning its way through him.

* * *

><p>~~line break~~<p>

"Hood!"

Jason flinched, now that was a voice he tried not to think about, and bent forwards to look over the edge of the roof. Dick was standing in the alley below them, glaring up at them through the rain, it made Jason want to laugh at the look on his older brother's face. He looked like a drowned pigeon in the dark civilian clothes.

"Oh now this is precious." Jason was snarling behind the helmet. "Dickie bird. You never call or write. Thought I was worth that at least."

"Where's Tim?" Dick prowled forwards, he had the mask on covering his features, but he was still clad in the mud stained and soaking wet clothing he'd been searching in earlier. "What did you _do_ Jason?"

"Tim?" Jason made a showoff scratching at his helmet. "Don't know a Tim. You ask the big man there? He'll find you a new kid soon whether you want it or not."

"Nightwing. Leave."

"Fuck you Bruce. What did you _do_."

"Dickie swears? This is one for the history books." Jason laughed bitterly behind his helmet. "Did you ask the Joker that when he killed me? Or did you not bother because it was so fucking obvious?"

"Don't go there Jason." Dick hands were clenched in fists down at his side. "You don't have any clue what we went through."

"No?" Jason shook his head and paced along the other roof ledge. "Guess I don't. Do you know what it was like to be beaten and left to blow up? In the middle of fucking nowhere? Not knowing if your fucking family was even looking for you?"

"Hood."

"Go fuck yourself Bruce." Jason snarled, continuing to stare at Dick. "Me and Dickie are talking now."

Dick snarled, pulling the line launcher out and flying up to Jason's roof. Jason jumped back, avoiding the first kick, and hitting back with the bronze knuckles. Dick's second panicking swing connected and Jason grunted at the sudden pain, feeling his lip split open against his teeth. Both of them ignored Batman's shouting behind them.

"You been practicing Dickie?" Jason spat out behind his helmet. "I could actually feel that punch."

"And you're going after children." Dick spat, grabbing at the fist lunging for his face. "Thought you were better than that."

Jason kicked out, catching Dick just under his throat, and launching the older vigilante across the roof. Then he was spinning around, pulling out the gun from behind his back and shooting at where Bruce was moving.

"We played yesterday Bats. Now it's pretty bird's turn!"

Bruce went down with the second bullet to his leg, making Jason grin viscously behind his helmet, as the Batman was left swaying on the other roof. The grin vanished as Dick slid forwards, kicking Jason's feet out from under him, and piling on hand crashing against the helmet. Jason grunted, punching up into Dick's ribs with the brass knuckles, kicking the older man away again.

"Gotta do better than that big brother." Jason pulled the helmet away, throwing it away as it started beeping, using the sudden explosion to escape Dick's next punch. Racing away, jumping as he reached the edge of the building. And Jason really needed to get some more explosive helmets after this.

Dick was right behind him, ignoring Batman's voice screaming at him to stop, rolling and leaping forwards as he followed along behind Jason. Racing along behind what was left of his brother and hoping to find his missing brother.

* * *

><p>~~line break~~<p>

Tim was back at the heavy metal door, this time with a much slimmer piece of metal biting into his hands as he twisted it around. He was going to need some tetanus shots if he ever got out of here.

Then the door was ripped open, sending Tim into utter shock, and Jason was standing inches away. A leather gloved hand grabbed his neck, swinging them both around, Jason holding Tim in place with the knife tight against his throat.

"Stop right there!"

Tim looked up, tears forming as he saw Dick's bruised face coming out of the rain. The knife pressed tighter against his neck, digging into the muscle and letting the blood bead up around it.

"Tim." Dick was frozen in shock, just inside the doorway as Jason dragged the youngest boy back further away from safety.

"Back off Dick." Jason kept Tim in front of him, having no problem carrying to small teen across the room. "Don't want to have the knife slip right?"

"Jason let him go." Dick looked so scared behind the mask, and Jason could feel his desperate breathing across the room. "You know Tim's innocent here. He's not a gang member, or a drug lord, and he's not the Joker."

Tim flinched and shuddered as the elbow around his neck dug into the gunshot wound. His vision was going blurry again, couldn't even focus to try and fight Jason, could barely feel himself being dragged away from Dick. Dragged away from safety.

"Yeah innocent." Jason snorted into the dark hair against his chin. "Just like me, and we all know how that turned out huh?"

"Jason…" Dick held out his hands, not moving any closer, eyes widening as he took in Tim's wounds. "Just stop for a moment. Look the Joker…"

"What? You gonna tell me I was wrong too?" Jason's knife moved away from Tim's knife as he shook the boy. "How about you replacement? Gonna tell me I was wrong too?"

Tim just gasped in pain, head falling back against Jason's chest, eyes starting to roll back into his head. The pain was turning into everything, Tim couldn't see anything, and now he was starting to have a hard time hearing them.

"No Jason. I wouldn't do it…" Dick held his breath for a moment, wanting so bad to grab Tim away, before he glanced up and met Jason's closed off eyes. "But you needed to."

"What?"

The knife slipped further away from Tim's neck, the arm against his neck slipping the tiniest bit, and Tim was gasping for oxygen. Jason didn't even notice, all his attention on Dick, shock written across his face.

"Jason I should have done it." Dick could feel tears creeping down behind his mask. "Bruce should have done it. It… it shouldn't have been you that killed him."

Jason was quiet, still holding Tim tight against his chest, just looking so odd that Dick wished he could rip Jason's mask away so he could see his brother's eyes.

"You don't have to go back to Bruce Jason but," Dick let his hands drop to his sides again. All he wanted to go over there and hug his brother, brothers, Jason looked so broken and lost with Tim's bloody form collapsed against him.

"You can stay with me Jason." Dick's voice cracked. "I'll help you, anything I can do, I'll help you."

"Dick." Jason's voice was thick, hand tightening on Tim's shoulder, and gazing blankly at Dick. "I replace you. You hated me… why?"

"Of course I was upset. But you're my brother Jason… I'll do anything I can to help you. Just please… don't do this."

"This?" Jason glanced down at Tim's limp form, shaking him again. "You paying attention replacement? What do you think I should do?"

"_Jaaay_…"

Both Dick and Jason focused on Tim in shock. The young teen looked like he was unconscious, until his hands slowly pulled up and pressed against Jason's arm.

"Please…" Tim coughed wetly again, he couldn't see but he could talk, he had to save Jason. Jason couldn't be let down again not if Tim could help it. "I'm sorry. Go…Dick please. With Dick."

There was a long silence.

"Don't…die Jason…please."

Dick closed his eyes, pulling his mask away from his face, letting Jason see the emotions reflecting in his eyes.

"Yeah…" Jason sighed, lips pulling tight, bending his head forwards and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Tim's dark head.

The knife was still bright silver in the light, only a touch of blood from where it pressed too tight, making the breath catch in Dick's throat.

Jason smiled sadly downwards.

Tim's head was wrenched up, baring his throat, the knife slashing a dark smile across the pale skin. Dick started screaming as the blood was fountaining up, pouring down Tim's chest, as his littlest brother was dropped to the floor.

Running forwards, not noticing as Jason vanished, lifting Tim up into his lap hands pressing down against his neck. Dick kept screaming nonsense as he tried to stem the flow of blood. Time was slowing down and Tim's eyes were staring blankly at him as the blood just kept spilling.

A gloved hand pressed down next to Dick's, _Arsenal_, and the blood was so hot and it was sinking into his skin.

"Timmy no!"

* * *

><p>~~line break~~<p>

"Master Richard." Alfred actually hesitated as he watched the young man leaning against Timothy's bed. "He will be fine."

"How could he do that Alfred?" Dick looked up with worn blood shot eyes. "He was acting like he was going to come back to us and he just… He cut Tim's throat just like that."

"If I may Master Dick." Alfred set down the cup of coffee for Dick, gazing sadly at Tim's tiny form. "I don't believe that Master Jason was planning on hurting him."

"What? How can you say that?"

"If I am allowed to finish. By pulling Timothy's head up like so, he avoided the major artery and vein, simply cutting the flesh, muscle and vocal cords.

"Really?" Dick looked doubtful, there had been so much blood, and Tim had been drowning in it on that dirty floor. "It looked like a lot of blood."

"If the carotid artery had been severed, Master Dick, Master Timothy would most likely have died at the scene."

"Oh." Dick stayed quiet as Alfred continued moving around the room and checking on Tim. His eyes were drifting off, mind taking in Alfred's words, and just watched his little brother breathe under the oxygen mask.


End file.
